The Dreamweaver's Curse
by Pretty P
Summary: Kagome's not exactly a princess and Hiei is no Prince Charming, but when the Lady of the West falls victim to a terrible curse, an unwilling hiyoukai is the only one who can save her. Kag/Hiei NOT AU
1. The Moonball

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the anime/manga they come from and I gain no profit from writing about them.

- AN/ My first full-length Hiei/Kagome fic. It will be very fairytale-esque and probably a little cliché, but I hope you can enjoy it anyway!

.

**The Dreamweaver's Curse**

_The Moon Ball_

.

Yusuke glowered childishly as they waited for the last member of their entourage, pulling uncomfortably at the handsome red bowtie around his neck. "I don't see why we gotta go to some damn ball, anyway. Can't we just beat this guy up and demand cooperation?"

"It is an honor to be invited to the decennial Moon Ball, Yusuke. Only a select few of Makai's most prominent figures are invited and the purpose is to forge strong bonds between the rulers to maintain order and cooperation," Kurama explained expertly. He calmly smoothed the chest of his black montsuki kimono, but inwardly his Youko was brimming with excitement.

"_The Moon Ball, Red. I never thought I'd receive an invitation to the most prestigious and sought after gathering in Makai history. Youkai kill for those invitations, you know."_

'_I thought you said you'd been to this thing before, fox,' _Hiei asserted with suspicious eyes. He leaned on the wall beside them in an easy, deceptively relaxed posture, hand resting casually on the hilt of his sword. He, like Kurama, had opted for the more traditional montsuki kimono and black hakama for the event. An emblem of a purple dragon and a red flame danced across the back of his formal jacket as he moved, as opposed to the silver fox and sakura blossoms that adorned the avatar's.

"_Ah, but I wasn't invited that time," _Youko grinned, recalling the murderous look in the great dog lord's amber eyes when he had caught him sneaking through the window of one of the master bedrooms. The fox may have been brazen and audacious, but he wasn't foolhardy and had beaten a hasty retreat upon his discovery.

He had to wonder why he had been invited after his earlier escapade. By now, everyone was aware of his identity under this human guise and even though it had been over two centuries since the incident, the Lord of the West was known for holding grudges. For a moment, the thought crossed his mind that it might be a trap of some sort, but he quickly discarded the ridiculous notion. Sesshoumaru wasn't underhanded; if he wanted someone dead, he killed them, period.

A month ago exactly, he, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma had all received personal invitations via messenger. The small, white cards lined with silver were elegant and formal. They were a clear illustration of the kingdom's wealth and influence and had given instructions on the palace's whereabouts, the dress expected, and a detailed schedule of entertainment. They were delivered in a flawless, white envelope tied with a decorative silver ribbon, sealed with navy wax stamped with the crescent moon emblem of the House of the Moon.

In Yusuke's opinion, the whole thing was a "load of frou-frou shit." Though, as he sneaked a glance at Keiko dressed in a flowing violet silk gown that clung to her soft curves and flared at her ankles in subtle ruffles, he thought that it might have its advantages. The invitation had allowed for a date, after all.

In fact, everyone except the two demon members of their party had invited a guest. Kuwabara had brought Yukina, much to Hiei's annoyance, and was currently showering her with compliments on her appearance. She wore a simple light blue gown decorated along the sweeping hem with a dusting of snowflakes. It was elegant, but conservative, and fit the little ice maiden perfectly. Koenma, who had taken to his adult form for the event, was bringing Botan, though she had yet to show herself.

The occupants of the room turned when the blue-haired ferry girl finally appeared on her oar, hovering momentarily above Koenma's desk before dismounting and joining them with a brilliant smile.

"Oh, this is so exciting, Koenma-sama!" she said in her most cheerful voice. She had changed from her customary pink kimono to a form-fitting, strapless cerise ball gown. Yusuke secretly likened her to some twisted version of the tooth fairy as a trail of sheer material swept the floor around her feet, the puffy bottom half of the dress bouncing with every step.

"Yes, well, shall we get going?" the Reikai prince asked, a light blush tingeing his cheeks as his "date" clasped onto his arm. Botan nodded, the spiraled strands of blue hair that dangled about her face bouncing happily with the movement. With a wave of her oar, they were soon standing at the base of a long flight of stairs that seemed oddly out of place in the surrounding forest.

Gazing up the seemingly never-ending steps lined with decorative flowers, they could see an enormous fortress that melded into the side of the mountain. It seemed the whole structure was taller than it was wide, and seemed like an extension of the nearly sheer incline it was nestled into. Though the night sky was clear and the crystal stars visible, a dense, heavy fog poured over the top of the mountain and down the slope, gathering around and clinging to the walls of the fortress. Made of white marble that seemed to glow under the moonlight, two tall towers were the focal point of the scene as they rose up out of the fog and pierced the black sky. Under them were tiered levels of floors and extending out on both sides were a series of smaller, simpler buildings they assumed were for servants and the like.

Hanging dramatically above the two towers were twin crescent, blue moons, facing each other as if looking into a mirror It wasn't a coincidence that the event was scheduled on the precise date when both of the Makai moons were in such a position. There were numerous myths and legends surrounding the lunar synchronization, not the least of which included fantastic tales of the power of the "bewitching moonbeams" that drove weaker creatures to a sexual frenzy. As it was, the air about the castle was thick and electric with magic. Whether it be from the lunar alignment or the gathering of so many powerful youkai in a small area, Hiei was immediately put on edge.

There were many couples already ahead of them climbing the stairs and more above being welcomed into the wide-thrown double doors. As they neared the top, Kurama took a moment to appreciate the glowing white moonflowers that climbed the walls of the fortress and wound around every inch of it except the very top where the mountain ended and there was no protection from the wuthering winds that usually blew overtop year-round. The curling, green tendrils had even slithered into some of the open windows, seeming to seek to pull the structure back into the mountain and further blending it into the surrounding forest.

At the entrance stood three servants, all of obvious canine descent, to take coats and hats and direct the guests through the entrance hall to the ballroom. The servants, all dressed in white and silver uniforms, greeted them politely with a bow and pointed them in the right direction.

"May I relieve you of your sword, please, sir?" one of them asked when she noticed the katana resting at Hiei's hip.

The hybrid just glared at her, not moving to remove the sword.

"For a show of good faith, your host requests that all weapons be left in the front hall, sir," she tried again, beginning to fidget nervously with the hem of one voluminous sleeve.

After a short internal debate, Hiei decided he could defend himself well enough without his sword should the need arise, and untied it from his waist. Handing it over to the silver-haired woman, he warned, "If it is returned in unfit condition, your life will be forfeit." Gulping, the servant nodded in understanding.

"_Not three steps through the door and you're already spouting death threats. Makes me wonder how you've stayed single all these years," _Youko teased with a snicker.

The hybrid didn't answer, only threw a withering glare in Kurama's direction. The avatar shrugged helplessly.

The entrance hall was tall and wide, huge stained glass windows on either side letting little of the silver light of the moons through. Instead, two large, gold chandeliers bedecked with white candles lit the room. The gilded walls beneath the windows were covered with lavish tapestries depicting bloody battles. The dominating figure in each of these was one or two of several generations of inu taiyoukai, some fighting hand-to-hand in a more humanoid form and others decimating an entire army in the form of a great, white dog.

In the safety of Kurama's mind, his vulpine counterpart snorted derisively as they gazed over the long line of hanging tapestries on either side of the hall. _"Dogs are always so showy, flaunting their achievements for any sort of praise."_

Although Hiei would have agreed, his attention was drawn to two arrases at the very end of the line. They were different from the others, and seemed out of place in the hall. They depicted battles again, a recurring theme in the palace it would seem, but the focal point seemed to be a young woman. Dressed in the robes of a miko, she appeared human with a river of long, wavy black hair and the more earthly features of mortals, but her brilliant blue eyes were ethereal and almost demonic. In both, her face was twisted with fierce determination as she faced down an army of nameless youkai soldiers, a glowing arrow drawn in her bow. However, in the first a boy in red stood beside her. He had long, unruly white hair and dog ears, an oversized fang brandished before him. In the second, he was replaced by a great white dog that towered over her, snarling viciously at the opposition. The hybrid noticed that in this one, she seemed older. Her appearance remained unchanged and unaged, but a certain vibrancy that had shown through the threads of the last tapestry was noticeably absent in this one.

Kurama noticed these as they passed, wondering to himself why there were illustrations of a miko in the palace of a taiyoukai. It even looked as though they were allies, fighting on the same side as they were. Immediately, he recognized the white dog in the last as Lord Sesshoumaru himself, a navy moon and red stripes tattooing his furry face, green acid dripping from his fangs. However, he couldn't place the boy in red. Though he was rougher and less aristocratic in appearance, his features were reminiscent of the taiyoukai. There was also the issue of his ears, an indication of either a desire to appear less human or a lack of control over the physical form. Still, there was no denying the resemblance. A cousin, perhaps?

When the hall emptied into a cavernous ballroom, the first thing they noticed was that Enki, Yomi, Mukuro, and Genkai were among the hundreds of guests gathered in the room. The second was the sheer scale of the chamber itself. It was, to say the least, enormous both in width and height. Hiei would bet anything the great white dogs seen in the hallway could easily have fit themselves into this room and had space to scratch.

Two sets of gilded, red-carpeted stairs curved down from either end of the upper loft area and emptied into the middle of the floor. Navy velvet drapes waved in the wind of the open windows at the top. The floor was checkered in black and white marble and in the center, a large circular emblem of a blue moon dominated the décor. At either end of the room, huge double doors opened out onto a spacious balcony overlooking the forest. Three mammoth golden chandeliers, each twice the size of the ones in the hall but far more delicate in appearance, cast the ballroom in a low, romantic light. Dozens of small, round tables lit with individual lanterns and covered with pristine white tablecloths fluttered in the wind like ghosts along the sides of room, leaving the center open for mingling.

Currently, Youko was trying to devise a way to get up the steps to the upper floors without being noticed. Kurama, however, was forcibly restraining him. Seeing Yomi seated at one of the many white-clothed tables, he made a beeline for the youkai and his old acquaintance. Yukina wanted to compliment Genkai, who was conversing with a few of the lesser provincial rulers, on her formal kimono, so she and Kuwabara made their way over to her corner. Koenma and Botan, feeling very out of place in the room of powerful youkai, followed the two shortly after.

When all that was left was Yusuke, Keiko, and a watchful Hiei, the spirit detective sidled up to the apparition amiably, still tugging in annoyance at his red bowtie. Keiko, who was feeling a little uncomfortable around all the unfamiliar demons, stuck close to her date.

"So, having fun?" he asked sarcastically. The little hybrid looked up at him with disdain. "Yeah, me neither," he agreed. "I ain't really into these swanky sort of shindigs. Personally, I'd rather be kickin' some ass."

"Oh, be quiet, Yusuke! You shouldn't be so ungrateful. This place is beautiful," Keiko gushed, reaching up to straighten his bowtie that he'd pulled out of place. "I feel like a princess around all this gold and these nobles," she smiled dreamily.

"Yeah, speaking of," Yusuke said to Hiei, ignoring her scolding, "What's with all of these 'Lords,' anyway? I thought Enki was the ruler of Makai."

Hiei, still watching the room closely, answered with slightly less derision than he had used years earlier when they first met. "Enki may be the undisputed ruler of the entire demon realm, but there are still rulers of specific areas of lands and provinces. While Enki makes the rules for all demons, these others keep their own people in line individually."

"Yeah, but we all know the Big Dog could kick Enki's ass any day." They all turned to look at the handsome young demon that had spoken as he approached them. He was tall and lean, like Kurama, and dressed in a black and silver tuxedo. His long, auburn mane was pulled back in a low ponytail at the base of his neck, revealing pointed, elfin ears. His eyes were bright aquamarine gems, glowing with all the mischief and cockiness of a young kitsune. Confirming Hiei's assessment of his species, five russet tails extended from the base of his spine and swished excitedly about his thighs.

Hiei assumed he was talking about Sesshoumaru, and had to wonder just who he was to take such liberties as a nickname with the formidable Lord of the West. However, he didn't ask, but let Yusuke do his dirty work.

Predictably, the spirit detective crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk at the youkai. "You think so, huh?"

With a fanged grin of his own, the fox nodded. "Oh, yeah, definitely." Throwing a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the great red ruler, he snorted derisively, "Have you seen how tiny that guy is? Sesshoumaru could swallow him in one bite and spit out his bones. I can't imagine how he won that tournament being so small and soft."

At this, Yusuke let out a genuine bark of laughter that had a few of the other guests glancing over at him with arrogant frowns. He couldn't believe someone was calling Enki small! "Yeah, well, I wouldn't know anything about that. I was unconscious for the fight."

"Oh, yeah, you must be that kid from the Ningenkai, right? Koenma's Spirit Detective," he said in realization, scratching his chin in thought. "Yeah, Kagome's been wanting to meet you. She's going to be awfully disappointed, though; you don't look half as tough as they make you sound," he grinned at the detective.

Realizing the strange youkai was teasing him, Yusuke smirked back, "Yeah, well, the tuxedo hides the muscles."

The youkai chuckled and extended a clawed hand, smiling amiably. "I'm Shippo."

"Yusuke Urameshi," he replied, taking the offered hand. Keiko cleared her throat, and Yusuke hurried to introduce her. "This is Keiko Yukimura, my fiancé."

Shippo smiled charmingly and took her hand gently in his own, bowing and placing a kiss on her knuckles over the diamond ring. A blush rose in the young woman's cheeks. "A _pleasure _to make your acquaintance, Yukimura-san," he purred. "I haven't been to the Ningenkai lately, but the human women just keep getting prettier and prettier."

Hiei let out a derisive snort, drawing the fox's attention. Ignoring Keiko's burning cheeks and Yusuke's not-so-subtle glare, he looked down at the glowering hybrid and chuckled. "And you're not nearly as friendly as they say," he said sarcastically. "I don't know why Kagome bothered inviting you, but she seemed awfully excited to meet you. I'll never understand that girl," Shippo mumbled more to himself than them, shaking his head.

Hiei's scowl, if possible, deepened. His fingers twitched, wishing he had his sword. But he found himself wondering about this "Kagome" that the fox kept mentioning. Apparently, she was in charge of the guest list, but one would assume that, as the master of the castle, Sesshoumaru would be the one deciding who to invite. Just who was this woman?

"Which part of the Makai do you rule over, Shippo-san?" Keiko asked, effectively drawing his attention away from the fuming hybrid and intercepting any fights.

"I'm not a Lord; I work for Sesshoumaru," the fox answered, his posture straightening in a childish kind of pride and his red tails striking a pose.

"Oh," she nodded in understanding. "What do you do?"

Winking, he grinned at her devilishly. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

The young woman tittered and averted her eyes, the dangerous gleam in the demon's eyes making her slightly nervous. She couldn't tell if he was threatening her or just teasing. Before she could ask anymore questions, there was an unearthly squawk that caught the attention of the guests. They turned to see a toad-like creature at the base of the steps, standing tall and proudly despite his diminutive size.

He cleared his throat loudly, his bulging yellow eyes moving imperiously over the still whispering crowd. He tapped his grotesque, two-headed staff on the marble tiles twice, precisely. "Presenting the Lord Sesshoumaru and the Lady Kagome," he squawked from his beak-like mouth and hurried out of the way.

Music began to spill out from behind the curtains that covered the wall behind the stairs on the lower floor. An organ, deep and foreboding, groaned out a chilling, powerful melody that sent shivers down the backs of the guests. A great and imposing figure appeared from one of the doorways in the loft and made his way down the steps in time with the music. By this time, a hush had fallen over the crowd as everyone turned to watch the lord and master of the West, the feared taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, descend into the ballroom.

Tall and broad, even the youkai's more humanoid form was impressive. Dark youki poured off his magnificent frame in oppressive waves and washed over the room like a thick, choking smoke. It seemed as though it overflowed from the youkai, as if it could not be contained, and invaded every corner of the room, pressing down heavily on the guests and overwhelming their senses. His presence was overpowering and dominating.

His hair was spun moonlight, his eyes were the coldest of amber, and his regal, striped face was a mask of indifference. With every step his bangs wavered around the crescent moon that hung on his forehead like a badge of nobility. He wore the formal montsuki kimono, but in shades of pristine white and silver instead of the traditional black. An insignia of a crescent moon and three interlocking sakura blossoms marked the back of his jacket.

As he neared the bottom step and a circle of guests backed away to give him a wide birth, the organ faded and a swell of violins took its place. A gentler melody, precious and tremulous in the wake of the powerful notes of the organ, introduced the second figure that had just appeared in the opposite doorway from which he had exited. Her presence wasn't nearly as overpowering as the youkai's, but was still strong and the purity of it rose the hairs on the demons' necks.

The tender twang of a harp soon joined the whining violins, reflecting the delicate beauty that now stood at the top of the steps. With one dainty, pale hand on the golden rail, she carefully descended. Her dress was woven in navy and silver, a slim, flattering bodice that flared dramatically at the hips to create a great bell around her legs of gathered and folded fabric that trailed behind her. Although the sleeves were modest and slightly flared around her wrists, the neckline, accented with lace, dipped low between her breasts and exposed the entirety of the creamy, silken flesh of her chest, ending in a "V" just above her navel. A slender, elegant neck held proudly aloft a plainly pretty face, the most striking feature her moon-blue eyes, flecked with silver in the light of the chandeliers above and framed by impossibly long lashes. Her blue-black hair, thick and lustrous, was piled dramatically in an intricate design atop her head with several jeweled combs, ending in a thick, serpentine curl that lay over one shoulder.

When she finally reached the bottom, she took the youkai's extended hand and immediately the music swelled to an excited waltz. He swept her gracefully into the middle of the ballroom, surrounded by a circle of the guests, and together they twirled and danced over the moon. Keiko sighed enviously at the scene, subtly and quietly elbowing her own date in the ribs when the Lord and the Lady smiled secretively to each other as they moved around the center of the room. As the music finally died to a soft, low, tuneless cadence the two stopped and faced the crowd, hands still clasped together. The woman gave a curtsy with a breathless smile to the guests, visibly bouncing with her restrained excitement. The youkai dipped his head arrogantly, but did not bow. The crowd erupted in applause.

"Oh, that was beautiful!" Keiko gushed. "Why don't we ever dance like that?" she asked Yusuke.

The young man rolled his eyes, tugging again at his bowtie. "Cause I ain't a pansy, that's why." His fiancé glowered up at him reproachfully. "So, I guess that's the Kagome you were talking about, eh, Shippo?"

The fox gave him a toothy grin. "Yeah, that's her."

"Oh, they make such a beautiful couple! They look so happy with each other." Keiko became starry-eyed when the woman stepped up on her tiptoes, barely reaching his chest, to place a kiss to his cheek and smile sweetly. The man's face registered no reaction, but he brushed her cheek with his clawed fingers and stepped away to speak with a posturing wolf near the balcony, platinum hair swaying behind him. Left alone, the woman began to greet the guests with varying levels of familiarity but always with the same warmth. The music started up again in a gentle waltz and many of the couples around the room gathered on the moon emblem to dance.

Shippo chuckled as his sharp eyes followed the woman around the room. "Oh, she and Sesshoumaru aren't a couple. She's actually his sister-in-law and his second-in-command. And she's also his chief advisor and the Lieutenant General of our army," he said nonchalantly.

At this, Hiei narrowed his eyes on the little human woman greeting a minor lord and his mate with a warm smile. He recognized her now: the miko from the tapestries in the entrance hall. For the life of him, he could not reconcile the smiling woman across the room with the form of the fierce, bloodied warrior from before, besides the jeweled eyes. But, the evidence was there. As he watched, he could see the rigid, guarded posture and the alert eyes of a fighter. Despite her size and her delicate appearance, sinew rippled beneath her silken flesh. Even her eyes were a river that ran much deeper than the kindness and warmth she projected. In spite of her appearance, this woman was a warrior through and through.

"_I think there's something more worth stealing than what's in Sesshoumaru's vaults,"_ Hiei heard Youko chuckle darkly through their mental link. The hybrid looked over to see the avatar and Yomi being received enthusiastically by their hostess. The young woman was speaking animatedly with Kurama, expressing her gratitude that he was able to attend.

Inwardly, Hiei snorted derisively. _'You're going to get yourself killed, fox… again.' _To emphasize his point, he subtly gestured to the taiyoukai on the other side of the room. The Lord was conversing in low, serious tones with another cardinal lord with a sort of bored candor. However, he seemed more interested in keeping an eye on Kurama as he glanced over at the red-headed avatar with each sip of his wine.

"_Now, what's the fun in thievery if the guard dog makes it easy?" _the fox snickered.

However, the woman in question was currently making her way over to the detective and the hybrid. Hiei, despite himself, straightened his posture just the slightest. When the woman neared them, her eyes alighted on the red fox among them and she cooed and immediately swooped towards him, her arms thrown wide.

"Oh, Shippo-kun!" she crooned as she embraced him. The fox chuckled and returned the hug tenfold, taking care not to disturb her elaborate hair. "How long have you been back?"

The kitsune grinned and pulled back to look her in the eye. "Just a few hours. I barely arrived in time to see you and the Big Dog heat up the dance floor."

At this, the little woman's cheeks warmed and she smiled slyly. "You wouldn't believe how much coaxing it took to get him to enter like that."

"You mean nagging."

"Oh, naturally."

Shippo chuckled again as he looked down at the little miko who was positively glowing with excitement. She was in her element among all these friends and acquaintances. Kagome was a social creature by nature; she wasn't meant for the battlefield, although she could hold her own well enough.

"You know Sesshoumaru will want a full report," Kagome reminded him, smoothing out the chest of his sharp, black tuxedo with motherly hands.

"Yeah, yeah," the fox grumbled, shrugging off her attention like a disgruntled teenager. The miko just rolled her eyes and finally turned her attention to the others standing quietly near the entrance to the hall.

Beaming, she rushed to shake the detective's hand. "You must be Yusuke Urameshi. I've heard a lot about you!" she gushed. Without giving the boy the chance to answer, she turned to his date, looking nervous in her purple gown. "And may I ask your name?"

"I'm Keiko Yukimura, his fiancé," she bowed low, not sure what the protocol for Makai royalty was.

"Oh," Kagome cooed, smiling softly. "I should have known. You two look perfect together. And your dress is just lovely, Keiko-san."

The girl smiled sincerely. "Thank you!"

The miko then turned her attention to the silently brooding hybrid. She smiled brightly. "And that makes you Hiei, right? You're even more impressive in person." The woman extended a pale hand to him.

Hiei glared at her, but couldn't decide whether or not she was being sarcastic. In any case, he wasn't about to shake her hand, Lady or not. "Hn."

"And so eloquent," the miko teased in a slightly less friendly tone than before. Slighted, she retracted the offered appendage and turned back to the detective with sparkling eyes.

"Shippo tells me that Spirit Gun of yours is really something to see. I'd love to see it sometime," she oozed.

At Yusuke's questioning look, the fox explained nonchalantly, "I was at the last tournament."

"You were in the tournament?" the detective asked, surprised.

The red fox shrugged and waved a hand dismissively. "Nah, Sesshoumaru just likes to keep tabs on which bozo thinks he's running the Makai."

Again, Yusuke had to laugh at the youkai's arrogance. The man obviously thought a lot of his boss. He laughed even more when the petite woman at the fox's side smacked his arm lightly and waggled her finger at him as she admonished him for speaking rudely.

The music in the background was fading out of the slow, somber waltz to a loud, bouncing swing. Kagome stopped her fussing and turned with confused eyes to the area where the band hid behind the curtain below the steps. "What in the world…?"

She suddenly squeaked cutely and the others watched on in amusement- and annoyance on Shippo's part- as a tall, dark-haired man grabbed her around the waist from behind, spun her around, and then dipped the startled young woman over his arm.

"Did you miss me, my lady?" the man growled charmingly.

Kagome's face lit with joy as she threw her arms around the strange youkai's neck, a somewhat awkward endeavor bent over his arm as she was. "Kouga-kun! Oh, it's been too long!"

The handsome wolf chuckled and righted her, still keeping her close with an arm around her slim waist. He was clad in a black tuxedo with a bronze cummerbund. Kagome always found it strange to see him in such formal clothing when the only other thing she'd ever seen him in was a fur wrap. Even in such restricting clothing, the young wolf still maintained that rugged charm.

Paying no mind to the others, he focused his beguiling blue eyes on the priestess. "Why don't we dance? I even got those stuffy old bags behind the curtain to play something less depressing."

Stifling a laugh, the woman smacked his arm playfully. "I should have known it was you! Sesshoumaru will be upset. You know how he hates good music." Her eyes danced with mirth.

Kouga took this as a yes and immediately began ushering her toward the dance floor. The woman threw a quick "It was nice meeting you!" over her shoulder before allowing herself to be pulled into the crowd of writhing and twirling couples.

Shippo excused himself, still glaring at the back of the wolf's head as he easily spun Kagome over his head, sending the room into a roar of applause and whistles. When the fox left to catch up to the lord of the castle, Keiko felt comfortable enough to venture over to talk with Genkai and Yusuke followed.

Left alone, Hiei silently studied the woman smiling and laughing, being whirled around the dance floor by the wolf. She looked young and she smelled completely human, but the wisdom in her eyes belied that impression. She must have been very old to have so much power in her aura and to have gained such a prominent position in Sesshoumaru's kingdom.

If Sesshoumaru was known for anything -besides his uncontested strength-, it was the exclusivity with which he granted his trust. And the powerful Lord obviously trusted the miko. It was also apparent from his manner that he cared for the little ningen on some level, although the nature of their relationship was unclear.

The fox had said that she was his sister-in-law. Hiei hadn't been aware that the lord even had a brother. His eyes scanned the room, searching for anyone who could pass as a relative. Besides the servants, there were no other inuyoukai. He remembered the tapestry in the hall depicting the woman and the red-clad demon. Could he be his brother and her mate? If that was the case, it would certainly explain their close relationship.

"_He _is_ Sesshoumaru's brother," _Youko's voice invaded his thoughts through the open mind link.

'_The man in red on the tapestry?' _Hiei questioned.

"_Yeah, I remember hearing a long time ago that Sesshoumaru had a hanyou half-brother. That must be him," _the fox explained, still studying the miko through the avatar's eyes.

'_If his mate is here, where is he?'_

"_Dead, last I heard," _the fox said flippantly.

Hiei took in the information and was forced to look at the miko in a slightly different light. Losing a mate was a terrible thing to go through. He'd heard it felt something like quite literally losing a part of one's soul. But the woman wasn't exactly the picture of a mourning widow. _'It must have happened a long time ago.'_

"_A little less than five hundred years, I think. I'd just returned from the continent at that time, so I only caught the tail end of the story, and even then it was a little sketchy," _the silver fox thought, trying to recall the details. _"Apparently, he won back some kind of artifact that was stolen from him, but then disappeared a few months later. No one seemed to know what happened to him, but he was assumed dead. I didn't know he had a mate, though."_

'_That doesn't make sense, fox. She's human,' _the hybrid pointed out an obvious inconsistency that had been bothering him.

Youko simply shrugged noncommittally. _"It's difficult for a human to gain immortality, but it can be done. Certain mating rituals can bind the life force of two individuals. If one was a human, they'd live just as long as the other. It was said that her mate _disappeared, _but I don't think a body was ever found. And then there's the fact that she's a miko. They can easily gain immortality by becoming a kuromiko."_

Hiei thought the former was more likely than the latter. A koromiko's aura was dark and gave off a distinctly evil energy; this woman's aura was almost blinding in its purity. But, if her extended lifespan was indeed due to her mating to a demon, that would mean the demon in question would still have to be alive somewhere. Something was definitely off about that theory. If she knew without a doubt that he was alive, wouldn't she have either found him by now or still be looking?

In any case, Hiei decided it didn't matter. As captivating a sight as she was, she was still only a human woman . A powerful one, obviously, but insignificant nonetheless and no one he needed to worry about. If he was lucky, he'd never have to see any of these self-important, throne-flaunting 'Lords' and 'Ladies' ever again. With his position in Mukuro's domain, though, he doubted it. Speak of the devil…

"Good evening, Hiei. I'm surprised to see you here," the taller youkai said as she came to stand beside him. Strangely enough, the usually somewhat boyish woman sported a long black gown and an intricately embroidered shawl that covered anything the dress didn't. Her hands and arms, not surprisingly, were covered with satin gloves.

"Hn," the hybrid nearly snorted. "I may not like them, but I have enough sense not to snub an invitation from a Makai noble."

"A wise decision," Mukuro conceded with a grin. "The Reikai doesn't have a label for the kind of power Sesshoumaru wields. We're just lucky he isn't the greedy type."

Hiei didn't answer, but watched the Lord as he exited through the billowing curtains onto one of the open balconies with two other cardinal rulers. "How did he become so powerful?" he absently asked his silently observing companion.

"By birth, I suppose," Mukuro replied. "He is the son of the late Inu no Taisho. However, he is said to be even more powerful than his father was. His half-brother was a force to be reckoned with, too, though I never met him."

"What happened to him? The half-brother?"

"No one really knows except his mate, I would wager. And she won't say much on the matter."

"You've attended these gatherings before," Hiei stated more than asked. From the way she spoke of the family and the woman, she had obviously had close contact with them.

"Yes, this would be my fifth," the woman said in her raspy voice. "The Lady Kagome" -at the name both their eyes swung to the petite form now exiting the dance floor arm-in-arm with the wolf- "is in charge of the invitations. I received mine when I first came into power some decades ago."

They both watched her for a while, flitting like a bee amongst flowers from one group of demons to the next. She was always received warmly and seemed to be on extremely good terms with everyone. It was easy to see now why the West hadn't been to war in over a century.

Mukuro shifted from one foot to the other, visibly uncomfortable in the formal setting of the castle. It was strange to see the usually stonily calm demon so obviously out of her element. "She doesn't seem like much, does she?"

Hiei "Hn"ed, then "Have you seen her in battle?"

"No, but I have heard she is quite powerful on her own. Even those who fight beside them say that the sight of the Lord and Lady in battle is a fearful sight."

"And those who fight against them?"

Mukuro grinned. "Those who go against them don't say much of anything anymore."

However, before Hiei could respond with a snort of derision, the party was interrupted by a clamor of breaking glass and feminine screams from the far end of the room at the base of the grand steps. A group of women in intricate gowns seemed to be the source. In the center of the circle of gathering demons on the ground the two could make out a heap of deep blue fabric, like that of the Lady Kagome's dress, just before the view was swallowed up by the legs of the other nobles as they swarmed around the group.

Without a word Mukuro swiftly crossed the room to the group of gathered demons. Sesshoumaru himself arrived just after her, having come in when the commotion began, and cleared a path to the center. When the others moved away, Hiei could clearly see the form of the Lady of the West, collapsed onto the cold marble floor, her glass of red wine shattered on the ground beside her limp hand.

.

AN/ After I start my new classes in mid January, I should have more time to work on this. I hope to have updates out at least once a month, so we'll see.

I'd love to know what you think so far! =)


	2. The Rabbit and the Hole

AN/ Sorry it has taken so long. Senior year is extremely stressful. Anyway, hope you can enjoy this. =D

.

**The Dreamweaver's Curse**

_The Rabbit and the Hole_

_._

A deathly hush fell over the crowd as the lord of the castle knelt beside the fallen miko, glass crunching beneath his boot. They watched in fear and anticipation as he seemed to focus his attention on her unmoving chest. "Is she-?" one teary-eyed demoness began before her mate shushed her quietly and hugged her to his chest to calm her.

Sesshoumaru paid no mind to them. The great demon turned his head and lowered one elfin ear to lay above her right breast. He listened closely and after a moment heard one deep, slow heartbeat. A few moments later, he heard another. But it was so slow.

"What happened?" he asked, letting no trace of the anger that raged through his spirit trickle into his voice. His façade was as cold and statuesque as ever when he turned his attention to the three women in front of him.

The one who spoke earlier lifted her face from her mate's shoulder. "She was just talking to us, and suddenly said she felt dizzy. And then she just collapsed, like that! It happened so fast! Is she…?"

"She lives," he said quietly, turning his eyes to the mess beside her body. Several small pieces of glass were embedded in the palm of her hand and he carefully extracted them. The blood oozed slowly out of the small wounds and mixed into the puddle of wine her hand lay in. It had already soaked into the lacy end of her sleeve, staining it crimson.

"Was she drinking this?" he asked suspiciously. He could smell only a little alcohol on her.

"Only a sip. She took it off the tray of a server when she came by."

If it was poisoned, he couldn't smell it over the alcohol. "Servants!" It might have been a shout, if it hadn't been issued from Sesshoumaru's mouth. However, being incapable of such shows of emotion, it was only a curt command. The crowd once again parted to allow eleven young demonesses to quickly assemble in a line. Sesshoumaru rose to his full height and faced the trembling young women dressed in white and silver, who bowed in unison when he addressed them.

"Which one of you served this drink to Kagome?" His voice was deceptively soft as he inspected each one with seething amber eyes, looking for any trace of deceit.

They remained silent for a few moments before one of them took one step forward. Her voice only wavered slightly when she spoke loudly and clearly to him. "It was none of us, m'Lord. But, there is one missing."

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" the short, stubby toad named Jaken squawked as he scurried across the wide expanse of the ballroom, having come from the kitchens. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" He skidded to a stop, panting and puffing. "A servant girl, m'Lord!" Puff, puff! "She was found dead in the pantry!"

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet again, taking a step toward the kitchen doors. However, Shippo, who had disappeared as soon as Sesshoumaru announced that Kagome was still living, appeared carrying the limp form of a young demoness, a scowl setting furrows into his handsome face. Her long, brown hair was pulled back into a braid, revealing two pointed ears. Her face was round and plain, appearing younger than the other servants. Her only distinguishing feature was an iridescent shimmer to her flesh, as if it was covered in pale blue scales. She was a young water spirit.

Shippo knelt before Sesshoumaru and laid the girl down carefully at his feet. "This was found with her," he told the older demon, pulling an empty vial from his breast pocket. Sesshoumaru first sniffed it delicately, then looked down his nose at the young woman.

He could detect no signs of life from her, and was not surprised. She'd probably drank the poison and taken her own life after poisoning Kagome. What did surprise him, though, was her identity. She was the youngest daughter of a lesser lord who had sent her to work in the castle to strengthen ties between their lands, as was most of the young servant girls in the castle. Sesshoumaru prided himself on his excellent judge of character, but this girl had somehow escaped his notice. He had seen her and met her, yes, but she had always seemed so meek. Kagome had been fond of her, but that wasn't unusual. He had never smelled any deceit on her.

"Shippo," he addressed the young fox who had already begun questioning some of the people who had been with her last. Among those was Kouga, the leader of the northern wolf clan. To say the least, the boisterous wolf was causing a stir. After overcoming his initial shock, he, like the rest of the crowd, had begun to discuss the issue amongst themselves. His discussion, though, consisted mostly of curses and promises of death to whomever had committed such a heinous crime.

The fox slunk through the crowd and joined his lord's side, stepping carefully around the fallen woman who had not been moved . Sesshoumaru commanded him in a soft voice to retrieve his sword from his chambers and then turned on Jaken while Shippo quickly whisked up the stairs and through a doorway. The old toad was sweating and hopping from one foot to the other. Periodically, a hollow thud was heard as he tapped his staff against the ground, a nervous gesture. His bulging, yellow eyes darted over Kagome's limp form in worry.

"Jaken, you will prepare Kagome's bed. I will be up shortly," he commanded calmly, softly. The toad nodded and scurried frantically away, muttering to himself.

"This is the one who gave Kagome the glass," the silver-haired lord addressed the woman from before. She nodded drearily.

"Yes, that's her," she hiccupped. Then, her pretty face wrenched into an angry grimace. "You will punish her for what she's done?" she growled, gnashing her fangs. Her mate tried his best to calm her.

Sesshoumaru did not answer, and his perceived indifference infuriated the demoness. However, knowing her place she held her tongue.

Just then, Shippo returned, carrying a long sword in a flawless mahogany sheath. He passed it respectively to Sesshoumaru, who drew it. Knowing his thoughts could interfere with the sword's magic, he directed his mind elsewhere, to Kagome. He had purposely not given a reason for wanting the Tenseiga, and had refrained from even dwelling on the subject. Over the years, he had come to learn certain things about his father's fang, and had gained better control for it.

He carefully cleared his mind and focused his thoughts on Kagome. The young miko who had stolen first his brother's heart, and then his. Though, not in the same manner. He played images of her in his head, of her planting flowers in the gardens, training with the soldiers, helping the servants with dinner and chatting animatedly with his own retainer. A calmness swelled in his soul and washed over him.

The sword in his hand pulsed once, sending a wave of soothing power over the crowd, pulling them into a hush once again. It pulsed once more. Sesshoumaru continued his mantra over in his head, never letting his thoughts stray from the woman lying at the center of the crowd. He raised the sword and opened his eyes, focusing them on the girl at his feet.

But, he could not see the creatures of the otherworld. The sword had seen through his guise. It would seem his turmoil was too great to hide his true intentions from his father's fang.

Cursing silently, Sesshoumaru sheathed the sword once more, shoving it to the hilt perhaps with more force than was necessary. Frustration and fury welled up again, but he tempered them. He needed to think clearly.

"Shippo, keep them calm and see what you can gather from those who were with her," the lord commanded. He turned and kneeled beside Kagome, scooping her gracefully into his arms and, after motioning for two of the remaining servants to follow, disappeared up the staircase and through one of the doorways. The others young women seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief and went about cleaning scooping up the glass and mopping away the wine and blood from the marble floors. Shippo commanded two of them to take the body of the other to the dungeons, where it was cooler and would last longer. She would be sent back to her father, undoubtedly, though in what condition he could not say. Sesshoumaru was difficult to predict at the best of times.

By this time the low din of the crowd had returned, and was steadily growing into a roar of excited and frightened chatter. Shippo began questioning some of the nobles who had been standing near Kagome when she collapsed.

Some of the less powerful demons were becoming nervous and panicked. Fears of civil war and conflicts between neighboring territories grew and circulated through the crowd. The Lady was loved by her subjects, and when word got out that she had been poisoned, all hell would break lose. Speculations of treason began to rise, and the rulers glanced suspiciously between one another. The atmosphere was thick with electricity.

Hiei observed, unnoticed, from his position leaning against the wall near the entrance hall. His ruby eyes darted over the crowd, alert and aware. His ears were tuned into their heated conversation. These soft nobles scared easily, and he wasn't surprised when many of the lesser lords began pointing fingers. The way it looked, there would be war if the situation wasn't resolved soon.

The hybrid nearly snorted in derision when his eyes found the red head of his former partner. Kurama was trying to extract himself as nonchalantly as possible from the crowd. Hiei saw where his attention was directed: toward the small hallway that led to the vitals of the castle. It was where the two servant girls had taken the body of the other. Undoubtedly, the fox wanted to search her for clues. He loved sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

"_Where is the dog now?" _Youko's voice slithered into his head through their connection. He could tell from his tone that the fox was enthralled with the recent happenings. Treachery, mystery, and a possible war all in one night. It was a gold mine for the thief.

The hybrid tapped into the Jagan briefly, using it to find the energy of the taiyoukai where it was most concentrated. _'In the east tower. If he catches you snooping around after what just happened, you will become suspect,' _the hybrid warned him wryly, although he knew it would make no difference.

'_I won't get caught.' _The fox gave him the impression of a toothy grin.

Just as he was about to squeeze unnoticed out of the crowd, Shippo caught him by the arm and wasted no time in questioning him about his whereabouts in the last hour. The fox mentally cursed and Hiei smirked at his antics.

There was an eruption of excitement from the site of the crime, and Hiei's eyes immediately found the source.

One of the servants was holding something in her hand. "Shippo-sama!"

The young fox turned to see the girl rushing toward him, hand outstretched. In her palm lay something small and black. Shippo took it from her hand with his thumb and forefinger. "What is it?" he asked, holding it up to the light. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be a small, round sliver of a disk. It was so thin, the light could pass through it. It was soft and squishy, and black in color. However, at the center of it was a tint of red that radiated out toward the edges. He'd never seen the like of it.

The others had quieted again and were focused on this new development. The servant bowed quickly. "It was in the wine the Lady drank from earlier. We just found it as we were cleaning the mess," she explained anxiously.

He raised it to his nose and sniffed, but could smell nothing over the alcohol. Kurama, his attention drawn away from his previous endeavor and now towards this more interesting development, gazed down at the object in the other fox's palm.

"_Well, I'll be damned." _The thought reached Hiei from Kurama's counterpart.

Kurama extended his hand to Shippo, gesturing for the strange object. "May I examine it?" he asked politely. Shippo handed it over easily enough.

His thoughts were racing with Youko's as they turned over the tiny thing in their palm, noting the strange coloration and odd texture. Outwardly, he said, "It's a fungus. More specifically, a mushroom," he stated matter-of-factly.

"A mushroom?" Shippo questioned. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I wouldn't imagine you had. It's not native here. They grow in the Ningenkai, in South America. The natives use it to communicate with the spirits."

"What does it do? Is it lethal?" the red fox asked worriedly. His jewel eyes were hot with emotion.

"In large doses, yes, but this is only a very small amount. It won't kill her." As he spoke, his voice deepened an octave; Youko was excited now and had risen to the surface as he personally inspected the little mushroom. "As for its uses," he continued, "the outer part of the hood induces mild hallucinations. Closer to the core, the red center, it induces an unnatural sleep. The core itself is a marvel among the three worlds. It induces a deep slumber and a dream-like reality. To the outside world, the person merely appears asleep, but the mushroom causes their own mind to produce sleeping hallucinations so real, it is near impossible to awaken them. They cannot decipher their dreams from reality. For this reason, it is called the dreamweaver."

"But how could that girl have gotten it?" Shippo pondered. "Kouga!" He motioned for the wolf who was just about to begin up the stairs, undoubtedly to see Kagome. "Take this up to Sesshoumaru." He gave the sliver to Kouga and he was up the steps and out of site in a whirl of wind.

"How do we wake her up?" Shippo had turned back to Kurama with a hopeful expression. He sized up the other fox with a hard gaze. He hadn't ridden to the top of the ranks by being gullible. He had only just met the fox and had not yet a reason to distrust him, but Sesshoumaru had not been kind in his assessment of the reborn thief.

To his knowledge, the only way to even communicate with the person after they had fallen to the mushroom was through telepathy. In fact, he had heard of some youkai with powers of the mind who specialized in working with the dreamweaver. Perhaps the girl had been one of them, but there was no way to find out now. Kurama decided he would come back to that possibility later.

He put on his most thoughtful expression and said, "I only know of one method that has even come close to pulling the person out of the slumber, and that is through telepathy. However, none have been successful."

The red fox seemed to have stopped listening after he'd heard what he wanted, and had rushed off somewhere down the corridor that lead deeper into the castle. Kurama cursed when he saw that he'd taken the very hall he'd wanted to explore. He couldn't risk being caught now. He turned to find Yomi in the crowd.

Mukuro was conversing with the blind ruler in low tones off to the side. While the nature of their relationship was a subject of rumors, the two had been in contact with each other more often than not in the last few years since the end of the tournament. As he approached, he was able to pick up some words.

Mukuro was worried about the possibility of war. Many of the nobles in attendance were already beginning to point fingers at one another. Shallow furrows of distrust were deepening into deep rivers of open animosity. Relationships that were shaky to begin with were falling apart. Accusations of treason were flying from the lips of angry lords.

Normally, this wouldn't worry Mukuro; she and her forces were strong enough to hold their own and keep themselves removed from the conflict. However, with the barrier between the worlds gone, a war in the Makai could very easily spill over into the Ningenkai. Chaos would ensue.

Yomi agreed that a possible war could not be allowed, but regretted that he didn't know how they could stop it. There were simply too many factors to consider to stomp out the flame before it grew. The old youkai heard him coming and asked as the fox closed the remarked, "Your knowledge of the plant world continues to astound me, my old friend. It is strange that the Ningenkai could hold such a thorn; they are usually reserved for the realm of demons."

"Yes, and whoever placed it in the Lady's drink knew exactly what they were doing. It is true that there are similar such fungi in the Makai, but, being a miko, her body would have automatically neutralized and destroyed the effects of anything of demonic origin. This was very well planned," the fox explained. He seemed to be thinking as he casually let his eyes scan over the other lords and ladies.

"_Ningenkai plants aren't common knowledge in the youkai realm. This person must have much experience with plants and fungi with this specific range of effects; a telepath perhaps?" _Youko asked contemplatively. He often bounced ideas off his counterpart, thinking out loud so to speak. It wasn't something he'd often done in his past life, but in the privacy of their shared body it had become habit.

_One would seem a likely suspect. We also need to consider a motive. It is possible they have a personal grudge against the Lady, though I can't imagine why. She certainly doesn't seem like someone who could garner any ill feelings in others. I think a grudge against Sesshoumaru is more likely. They are using her to get to him, _Kurama hypothesized. He purposely projected his thoughts in the hope that Hiei may have some insight on the situation.

'_There is also the possibility that this extends beyond those two. Maybe it isn't personal, but doing away with the woman was to some advantage to them.' _Hiei could hear their thoughts clearly in such close proximity, and had graciously decided to donate his own take on the situation. Despite himself, he too was curious about the events.

"Kurama," Mukuro pulled the fox out of his inward reflection. When he focused on her, she continued gravely, "You know the consequences of a war of this scale. Kagome is extremely popular among the people; a civil war would tear the Makai apart, not to mention spreading to the human world. And, not only the less powerful rulers fighting amongst themselves, but if this issue isn't resolved, we must also consider the possibility of a conflict with Sesshoumaru himself. He is a very levelheaded individual, but with the Lady in danger, there is no telling how he will react."

"I am well aware what that would mean. Enma will probably find out about this soon enough. He may have to use his SDF again. Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Kurama continued to survey his surroundings with no real purpose, watching and thinking.

"You have an idea, Kurama?" Yomi asked calmly, directing his eyeless gaze at the fox. He could not see him, but could feel the contemplative air about him. He could imagine the former thief's mind was probably racing a mile a minute.

Kurama hesitated. He did, in fact, have an idea as to a possible solution. But, it would involve a lot of persuasion and perhaps some force. "I think," he began in a hushed tone, "the only way to stop this will be to cure the Lady."

"The hybrid," Yomi spoke softly, an enlightened smile gracing his pale face.

Kurama suppressed his own grin. It would seem Yomi was thinking along the same lines as Youko and himself. "Yes, but he will not help willingly."

"You are suggesting that Hiei could use telepathy to pull Kagome out of the hold the dreamweaver has on her mind." Mukuro seemed to think the idea had merit and nodded. "The Jagan is certainly very powerful; under his will, it could be able to overpower the curse."

"He will not help if it does not benefit him to do so," Kurama warned. "We could find another telepath, but that would take time and I think Hiei is probably the most powerful we could find anyway."

Mukuro's face hardened. "His sister lives in the Ningenkai and would undoubtedly be put into danger if the conflict were to spill over, which is very likely. And besides that, he is my ally and active agent. It would be his duty as an agent for the safekeeping of humans to help."

Kurama nodded, but on the inside knew it may not be enough. If only it was that easy. "Shall I ask, then?"

'_Don't waste your breath, fox. I won't do it,' _Hiei asserted through their connection. Kurama could see the sour expression on his face from across the room.

"_Fickle, selfish, pointy-headed bastard," _Youko grumbled. Hiei showed no reaction.

Kurama thought it was odd that his counterpart had responded in such a harsh manner, but supposed the old spirit was probably just bored and, more than anything, wanted to know more about the mystery surrounding the poisoning of the Lady of the West. _You are the best person for the job. _

'_Find another telepath.'_

_You know you are likely the most powerful we could find. You would have the best chance at getting the Lady back._ Kurama tried to reason with the moody hybrid, appealing to his ego.

Hiei didn't bite. _'The death of some privileged, self-important aristocrat is not my problem.'_

Kurama suppressed a sigh of frustration. _It will be once it spills over into the Ningenkai._

'_Hn.' _The hybrid crossed his arms and leaned casually into the wall. _'Enma won't let it go that far. He'll send his SDF before it becomes a problem.'_

Kurama had to admit that that was probably true. Still, hundreds or thousands of lives could be lost in the conflict, and even if they didn't matter to Hiei, it could upset the delicate peace that had settled over the Makai after the tournament.

"_We'll find another one. There's an old dragon I know who would be willing to help. That little runt wouldn't stand a chance against the dreamweaver's effects, anyway."_ Youko goaded, coming to the forefront of Kurama's mind.

'_I'd fare better than some decrepit reptile,' _Hiei rebutted, the fire rising in his crimson eyes.

"_Right," _Youko drawled sarcastically. _"The bastard son of a koorime with an artificial psychic eye could beat a three-thousand-year-old dragon telepath."_

Hiei's hand twitched and he reached reflexively for the hilt of his sword. Realizing it wasn't there, he only growled menacingly. _'You're overstepping your boundaries, fox,' _he warned.

"_Little prick doesn't like hearing the truth, does he?" _Youko continued nonchalantly.

'_Kurama, rein in that loud-mouthed fox of yours before I gut you both like a fish,'_ Hiei warned the more reasonable of the two.

Youko only seemed to gain steam. _"No, I'll bet he couldn't handle the stress of sorting through the woman's mind and the chaos the dreamweaver has probably cast it into. Our best bet is a dragon, Kurama. Come on, we can tell Sesshoumaru and have him send someone to find Shiroyama."_

Hiei quietly seethed. The fox obviously needed to be taught a lesson. He'd always been a thorn in his side, from the beginning, and now to talk down to him with that pompous tone and that condescending gaze. The hybrid considered setting fire to the avatar's hair.

Shippo appeared out of the crowd and started toward Kurama with a determined look. Hiei watched with some interest. "We need a telepath, a powerful one," Shippo informed the avatar when he closed the distance. "Do you know one?"

Kurama, head spinning from the argument between Youko and Hiei, was just about to suggest the dragon his counterpart had mentioned when the air shifted to his left and a streak of black materialized between him and the other fox.

Shippo looked down in surprise to see the brooding hybrid he'd met earlier glaring up at him with ruby-colored eyes.

"Take me to the woman. I'll pull her out of the curse," Hiei demanded.

Kurama blinked in astonishment down at the little demon standing between them. Shippo narrowed his eyes and stared down the hybrid, skeptical. "I've never heard of hiyoukai with telepathic abilities."

Hiei glared fiercely. "I won't offer twice."

"Alright, I'll take you to her. You'll have to talk to Sesshoumaru, though." At the hybrid's curt nod, Shippo led him away from the others and up the staircase to the upper levels of the marble fortress.

"_I knew it," _Youko snickered.

Kurama only rolled his eyes.

.

Hiei looked down at the woman who seemed, for all appearances, to be slumbering peacefully. She had been changed into a white silk nightgown and her hair was now free of its earlier style. It's full length was spread out in thick, inky waves over her pillow and some of it spilled over the edge of the bed.

Sesshoumaru had been easy enough to persuade. He agreed, grudgingly, to let the hybrid attempt to bring Kagome out of her sleep. Hiei had to assume either he was desperate or had heard of his strong telepathic abilities and had decided he was the most qualified for the position. Hiei leaned towards the latter; he couldn't imagine someone as old and powerful as the Lord making hasty decisions.

He had, however, insisted that the door to the Lady's chambers be left open through the proceedings, and had stationed guards in the hallway. Hiei was annoyed, but understood his reasons.

The hybrid found a plush chair and pulled it over to the side of the bed. Taking a seat and untying the bandana from around his head, he let the Jagan flare into power and prepared to enter the woman's mind.

When he closed his eyes and focused on the only other energy source in the room, that of Kagome, he was surprised to feel the Jagan hesitate. However, with a push, it opened fully and delved into its new playground. The hybrid had to reign it in when it began to push too violently against the few mental barriers the woman had. Searching for weak points, he was able to bypass them easily enough and finally entered the outermost region of her mind.

Despite the appearance of sleep, her mind was a jumble of activity. There was much more mental activity than would be expected from simple dreams, and even more than the average level during waking hours. Mentally, she was wide awake.

The first thing he "saw" was a burst of brilliant color. As he searched for the correct frequency, the level that she herself was consciously experiencing, the colors began to take on familiar shapes and he knew he must be getting close. Eventually, the shapes sharpened and focused into a scene outside the castle. Using images from her experiences from her own memory, Hiei forged a representation of himself so he could interact and communicate with her as needed.

He looked around, gauging his position. He was at the top of the steps, just outside the castle doors. He could hear laughter and music inside. Strangely, the scene seemed much more real than a dream. He could feel the dampness of the fog around his feet, the cool wind that blew down the slope. He could smell the sweet scent of the nearby moonflowers and the woodsy smell of the surrounding forest. It was as if he was really outside the fortress instead of sitting in a chair in Kagome's chambers.

It made sense, now, how someone under the influence of the Dreamweaver could truly perceive themselves in reality. How could such a tiny sliver of a mushroom cause such profound effect?

To his left, in the front hall, he heard footsteps. A dark figure came into focus, the woman he was looking for. Kagome, still dressed in her ball gown, stepped out of the doors and into the moonlight, casting an eerie silver halo around her form. When she saw him, she smiled politely. "Hello, Hiei. Needed some fresh air?" she asked casually, stopping a few feet away.

"Onna, you need to wake up," he ordered bluntly, bypassing the pleasantries.

Unsurprisingly, the woman knit her brow in confusion. "Wake up? I'm standing right here."

Hiei knew this would be difficult from the beginning, so he simply decided the truth was the best option. "You were poisoned, and you're really asleep right now. You need to wake up."

Kagome stared at him for a long time, then shook her head. She took a few steps toward him with a worried frown. "Did you have too much wine at the party, Hiei?"

"No, you are sleeping. This is all a dream, a hallucination. I am here to wake you out of it," he tried again to explain.

She opened her mouth, then closed it again with a "hm," at a loss for words. She shifted her weight and pushed her hair over one shoulder when a curled strand brushed her cheek. Suddenly, her face lit with a sly smile. "Oh, I see. You know, they never told me you were such a joker," she laughed.

Annoyance lit his eyes and he gave her a hard glare. He was about to try again, when she suddenly whipped her head to the side. Her blue eyes were wide, searching the area to her right, in front of the tiered buildings extending from the castle. "Did you see that?" she asked quietly. "There was a man there," she said.

Hiei looked, but there was no one there. "Someone from the party?"

"No, I didn't recognize him," she dismissed absentmindedly, turning and walking in that direction. She continued to search visually as she went along. Hiei followed, wondering what sort of hallucination this was. He certainly hadn't seen a man.

She led him, her pace quickening, around the side of the buildings to a flat, open area. It was gated and held a large stable. Hiei could smell other creatures in the large stable near the front of the gate.

She stopped and looked around the surrounding forest. "Hello?" she shouted. "Do you need help?" There was no response, but that didn't seem to deter her.

"Onna, you need to come back with me," Hiei tried again.

Reluctantly, she pulled her eyes from the woods to focus on him. For a moment, it looked as though she hadn't heard him, but then she shook her head. "It's alright, I told Sesshoumaru I was coming out here."

"I mean you need to wake up-"

"That again? It's not funny the second time, Hiei," she easily dismissed him. Then, "Oh! There he was again!" and she took off at a run. "Sir, do you need help?" she shouted.

Hiei looked on in confusion. He was sure he hadn't seen anyone there, and this time he had been looking in that direction. He watched as she stopped suddenly, seemed to think for a moment before turning heel and hurrying to the gate. She opened it and ran into the stable where he heard several animal grunts and huffs.

The hybrid started toward the building, but before he could make it, she came out of the large sliding doors, leading a white and brown spotted horse. When she was outside, she easily swung up into the saddle with practiced ease and rode it at a trot out of the open gate.

"I'm going to follow this guy. He seems suspicious," she explained, closing the gate behind her.

Hiei watched her and wondered at her sanity. She hadn't seemed this… impulsive earlier. "I think you should come back with me."

"That's alright. But, you can come with me if you want. You can borrow a horse," she shouted back at him as she trotted away, the horse's long white tail swishing behind it.

The hybrid looked back at the castle, then at the strange woman riding away into the woods, chasing shadows. She just wouldn't listen. It was like dealing with Yusuke. Hiei almost sighed in annoyance, realizing that this wouldn't be as simple as he'd believed. Like anything ever was.

.

AN/ Eh, a little short, but I thought that was a pretty good stopping place. Now we're getting into the action! And yes, Kagome's supposed to be sort of, you know, out-of-it for right now.


End file.
